


Alexandra (Mortal Instruments series-Alec_Magnus)

by JustMe130



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMe130/pseuds/JustMe130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra , Grew up in the mundane world thinking she was one herself . Not such a believer after her mother died , her father abusing her as she comes home from school or even if she does sowhat more then talk to him she get's to pay the price . After being Asked to a party with her friend , things start to go downhill as she get's to meet the lightwoods . Something is off about the way they act around her , protective? she doesn't even know these people and yet they act as if they'd know her for her whole life . Especially Alec and the high Warlock of brooklyn.. But what is she to them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just started with this fanfiction and have also posted in on another fanfiction site , so If you recognise it then It'll probably be me but then on another site (wattpad) .  
> I hope you enjoy this plot and leave a kudos or a comment behind! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Alexandra's POV.

I felt the air being drawn out of me just like it would if you'd poke with a needle into a balloon , the feeling of your lungs being chrushed was painful .

Staying seated against the wall I forced my eyes shut until I heard the front door fall shut . Tears welling up into my eyes as I refused to let them fall , but it was as If my body had his own mind . A tear could escape from it's shelter as It slid down my cheek falling onto the base of my neck.

I felt my back ache painfully at being thrown against the wall not even minutes ago , bruises would most likely be formed on my lower back.

'This is how we do it -' the song on my phone begun to play as I pulled it out not in the right mental state to answer my best friends call , not even if it was my birhtday . He'd ask what was going on and even If I'd explain him there was no holding him back , he'd flip and How much I may hate my father sometimes . He was still my father and I don't think I could stand here and see him get hurt the same way he hurts me . It'd make me even worse then he is . 

After having to sit down for what felt like hours but was in reality ten minutes I pushed myself up from the ground slowly trying to stretch my back carefully . Trying to pop everything back in it's place , Otherwise I would've have some serious explaining to do when I got Gym. The dressing room for girls was together and I already had to make up cover stories for more then the half of my bruises. What a luck that I'm truly clumsy , so I can blame it on that . Even my class mates had seen me fall and bruise myself - not as bad as my father did , though - more then thousenth times.

I'd even had gotten a nickname from it , not one I'd like to be remembered by though . It's not a curse word actually it's just the word 'clutz' but still hearing it every day at least ten times is discouraging and annoying.

Yet once again the tune of Wesley - My best friend - calling rang through the room as my phone lit up and buzzed , almost falling of the table as It did so . Not that It would've mattered anyway , I'd rather have my phone broken so I'd have a good excuse that I could not answer him . 

As the tune slowly turned off I knew he'd had hung up or got sent to my voicemail , As a slight sob escaped my mouth I picked up my phone , reading the message he had sent me.

'Happy Birthday ! ' - 9 . 15 A.M. -

'Get up sleeping Beauty! :) I want to take you somewhere ' -10.30 A.M.-

'Alex? ' -10.40-

'You don't need too , If you don't want too ' - 11.02 A.M.-

'Alexandra? Did I do something to upset you?' - 1.15 P.M.-

Another sob rang through the room as I could picture his face in front of me , frowning as worry shone through his eyes . The kind of look he got whenever I'd fall or stumble over nothing but my own feet . Or when I had been pushed roughly asside by one of the cooler kids at school . Who did not like anyone walking in their way.

'I'm fine , Sorry . ...My dad wanted to talk to me , and my phone was in my room . I would love to go and go somewhere with you :-)' - 2 P.M. -

I pressed the send button , forcing myself to write a smiley at the end . As If It help him believe that everything was fine. I'd be lying if I was saying that he never asked me if someone was beating me , and then to be thinking that I almost had told him that . Just to imagine what he had said to my father or what my father would've done to me if he ever found out , Wincing at the thought I drew in a ragged breath as I waited for reply.

'If It's alright with you , Be ready at eight tonight . We are going to a party of a close friend of mine' - 2.03 P.M.-

'Alright :) , see you then . ' - 2.04 P.M.-

Hitting the send button yet once Again I smiled softly , pushing my phone into the pocket of my jeans as I stared out of the window . Knowing my father wouldn't be back until early in the morning if not midday tomorrow.

He wouldn't even notice If I'd be gone , He always hit the coutch . Being too drunk to even check upon his own daughter who had been all alone in the house for almost the entire night . His sixteen year old daughter.

Don't worry he wasn't always the man he is who he is today , Call it chiché but it started after my mother died . Four years ago , two months after she died he started to blame me for her dead . That I was something that costed her too much energy and that that was the reason why she got sick and died . 

Wiping my eyes with the palm of my hand I started my way up the stairs thinking about the memories I had in this house of my mother .

 

"Mommy!" I cried out as daddy opened the front door making me crawl between his legs as I towards my mother.

"Hey sweetie , how was your day?" She asked kneeling down to my five year old height before picking me up from the ground and twirling me around , making me giggle.

"It was soo fun! I saw tigers and Elephants! " I said exitedly , she smiled at me making her face show how exhausted she truly was . "Sarah " My dad's worried voice appeared from behind me as I smiled up at him . 

"I'm alright " 

 

I didn't understand back then what was going on , all I knew is that My mom didn't feel well and that my father constantly worried about her.

It was as if he had transformed into a monster , sometimes I couldn't help but think what my mom would've said about this . I didn't remember her that well , trying to think of a memory with her was as if you'd be looking through a fogged up glass. 

Walking into my room I stripped my shirt off and threw it on my bed , turning my back towards the mirror so I could see the red patch . It had the size of a football as It grew dark In the middle , where my back hat hit the wall at top speed as my dad had pushed past me.

Sighing , another blue I could add to the collection . I thought as I walked towards the bathroom heading for a hot shower .

Many things had changed since my mother's dead , Even at school they where teasing and psychicly abusing me . You could say that I'm bullied as well as home as I am at school . 

Even Wesley had to endure some as he spent some time around me at school of in the park , The Comments weren't about my appearance but mostly about my mother or about the fact that I was a loser low liver , a good for nothing .

It all started after I had hit Johnathan Rion square in the face because he was mocking me about how I ran off out of the class after someone had brought up my mom in a conversation and that was even too hard to bare for me back then . 

And I guess that was the drop that made all the anger go loose and I just flew at him , and let me tell you that I had almost knocked him out , but of course he hit back . That was my first fight and I just turned 12 back then , It was the first few weeks of my first year in high school . 

Then it started the bimbo's of the school came towards me , interrogating me why I did what I did . Not even bothering to really listen to what I had to say . They just wanted to pick up a fight , And since then I started to Ignore people , the comments . Being thrown into the lockers as I didn't answer or if I was walking in their 'way' or when I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped against them .

Gasping slightly at the memories I forced my eyes shut before I wrapped a towel around me staring at my glowing blue eyes . Before people used to hate me they usually commented about how blue my eyes where , how beautiful they looked almost hypnotizing. 

I wouldn't describe it as beautiful , more as freaky as if someone had photo shopped my eyes . Getting out of my thoughtful daze I dried myself off and dressed into some black ripped up jeans along with a dark blue - blackish sleeved shirt , My favorite . A skull in the middle of the shirt , as roses grew out of the dark eyes , mouth and , nose . The Roses where black ish blue and stopped at the palm of my hands , there where a good amount of roses and thorn's sprawled out so It gave a dark look around me almost...as If I'd jumped out of a Metal bar. Not that I disliked that Kind of music but I wasn't used to be dressed this..somber. 

Anyway , I applied some make up to my eyes just the usual eyeliner and Mascara . Not even caring to blow dry my short brownish black hair I looked at myself in the mirror , Raising my eyebrow at myself. I looked really pale in black , almost...vampire-ish . 

Chuckling softly I playfully bared my teeth at myself before skipping out of the bathroom , retrieving my phone back from my bed I laid down my back facing the mattress As I looked up.

4 P.M.

Four hours to go and I'll be out of here , I thought with a smile as I fell asleep.


	2. Party 'Demons'

Alexandra's POV.

 

"So where does this friend of yours live ?" I asked as we walked down the streets with the moon high in the sky.

"Don't worry we'll get there " He said , smiling with a smile that made his pearly whites visible. "So what's up with the dark emo look?" He questioned as we crossed the street , heading towards the 'darker' place of this town .

I looked at him , raising my eyebrow . "Nothing , just felt like it " I shrugged , feeling the cold air around us as it made goosebumps appear on my arms . Although I wore a shirt with sleeves I Regretted not having put on a Vest or my coat.

The rest of the way was spent in silence as We went from street to street , Right as I was about to ask how far that friend of his lived we stopped in front of a house . 

"Here it is " He motioned to the door with the lion as door handle as He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close towards him . "Don't go wandering off without me you understand? I don't want to loose you in the crowds , his parties can be a bit full and not all of them like ...strangers " He spoke the word as if he meant something different but shut himself up.

I nodded and stared at him as if he'd grown two heads , did he think I was about to go wandering off without him at his friends party ? I probably didn't know anyone there. 

He knocked on the door , only for a man to open it . Judging by his outfit he probably was the door man or something like that . 

"Wesley Zane " He announced , the man nodded and stepped aside . Staring me behind as If I was the first girl he'd seen or something .

"Just Relax " He whispered into my ear as we stood still , the music was blasting through the stereo making me wonder if he wouldn't have any trouble later with his neighbors .

Staring around a bit I noticed the crowds Wesley was talking about , the front yard was huge and people stood in small or some big groups talking , Or dancing some where having a drink challenge . Drinking as much as they could within seconds . 

A slight ache of panick and worry washed over me as I dragged my arm from my side towards Wesleys waist holding onto him , making me feel a bit safer.

I had never been to such a big party and then only to know that I did not know any of these people not even from school made the panicked emotion worsen a bit .

"Come on , your going to be fine " He said as we moved fore wards pushing to the crowd , as we followed the path , yes I was looking at the ground if you where wondering .

Whispers broke from arround us as I felt people staring at me , making me want to crawl into a corner hiding until everyone left . Trying to muster up as much confidence as I could I clenched my teeth together and looked up hearing some gasp and others move out of the way . What was it with these people? 

I saw Wesley glare at some of them as we started to walk inside , again my eyes went wide . How many people could you stuff in one place! This was just as full as the front yard was . 

I understand Wesley when he said that I couldn't go wandering off without him , he probably wouldn't even find me if I did! There where so many people that you could easily mistaken someone as someone else.

"Why are they staring?" I whispered once we where in ..the living aria.. I think . This was a bit less crowdy and there was a bar not far from where we where standing . Wesley glanced at me and shrugged , "They are not used to people with as much swag as we have " He said , humor in his voice as He winked at me making me roll my eyes.

"I'm serious , Wesley" I nudged him as he dragged us over towards the bar , It seemed like he knew his way here because he greeted the bartender with a smile as he ordered two beers.

Although I was legally to young to drink , I couldn't be bothered . Not tonight , it was my birthday after all. "Here you go , sweetheart . What's your name?" The bartender asked with a smirk as he handed me my beer making me blush a bit at his comment.

"Alexandra , Alex short " He seemed to pale a bit at my name as His smirk fell of his features and looked at me thoughtfully.

"No she's not , who you think she may be " Wesley started , "She has a Mo-Father " Wesley sounded a bit Irritated . 

The bartender seemed to ignore his comments as he stared at me making me a bit uncomfortable before I looked up at him , feeling a bit bold as I Spoke.

His eyes got wide as I met his eyes , "I don't know what your problem is -" Wesley cut me off as His arm disappeared and mine fell back to my side as he stepped forewards To whisper something to the bartender only catching small piece of words he was hissing at him.

"She's....Not......Magnus....Alec....Mother ....Died......Leave....alone" And with that he spun around and grasped my hand in his , holding his beer in his other hand as we left the Living room ending up back outside.

"What was all that about?" I whispered sipping from my beer as We stood against the wall , well ..I did he just stood in front of me seeming lost in thoughts.

"Nothing , he thought you reminded him of someone . He has a bit of an drinking problem " Well he seemed pretty sober to me , I thought frowning as I gulped down some of the beer . Leaving my glass half full.

"Slow down , before your going to dance " He joked as he himself drowned the drink down all in one time making me gasp and chuckle at his amused expression.

"Rather me dancing then you singing ...or worse...-" I put on my mocking horror expression , "Stripping" He choked on his own spit before giving a roar of laughter . 

"Your right , we wouldn't want anyone fainting over the precious view wouldn't we?" He said , faking a serious expression which had me chuckling . 

"Another one?" He questioned shaking his now empty glass as a hint , nodding I made a move to walk with him but he stopped me grabbing my glass . 

"Stay right here , and don't move . Understand? I'll be right back " He looked stern while smirking at the same time before he walked off , guess that beer loosened him up a bit.

Leaning with my back against the wall I looked around , expecting everyone to have moved on from staring at me but some of them still where looking at me shamelessly as if they couldn't even be bothered if they got caught.

Meeting eyes with one of them I felt my eyes narrow as he mocked me , seeming to laugh as someone of his friends made a joke but did not remove his eyes of me .

Feeling a wave of Irritation wash over me I had the urge to stalk over there and demand him what his problem was , but I couldn't for far too many reasons . One of them including to have moved while Wesley asked me not to.

His eyes where reddish brown as his pale blue hair made his pale skin stand out a bit , And without anything else he looked away. Making me smirk slightly , As I sighed yet once again and nodded my head along with the familiar Music.

"Alex , what a surprise to see you here!" All the confidence flew out of the window at hearing his voice , why did I had agreed to come with Wesley again? Couldn't he have told me he could be here too?

"Jonathan" I said , not even glancing at him hoping he'd go away. "Ah , why so shy all of sudden you had no problem with that when Wessy was still here did you?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder almost as if he was teasing me with the way wesley had held me when we walked in .

"Leave me alone , Rion." I tried to push him off of me which only lead to him pushing me back against the wall , a wave of pain washed over me as I remembered the bruise on my back . Hissing out I looked up into his eyes . 

"Aww , where's your boyfriend...did he dump you? or did he finally see what piece of shit you truly are?" His breath reeked of alcohol as His face was inches from mine making me want to puke .

Ignoring him I shut my eyes , restraining the urge to hit him like I did years ago . Wanting to hurt him as bad as he and his friends hurt me , not only physically but also mentally.

My fists balled up as a strange feeling -Like electricity running through my veins - strange but at the same time a pleasant and strong feeling washed over me . 

He was saying things in my ear , that I did not pay any attention to . "Get off of me " By now I saw people staring as he pressed me even tighter to the wall .

"What are you going to do about it , Alex? Are you going to run to your mommy as soon as I release you-Oh My bad ..she's dead!" He laughed , while I heard Wesley scream my name . 

Looking to my right I saw him being restrained by some of Jonathan's friends as he was struggling wildly."Leave her alone! Jonathan! Don't you dar-" 

"Don't I dare to do what? You brought her here , this is your fault . -" He turned his head back towards me as he smiled -an Evil smile- as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt as he pushed us of the wall before turning around at a lightning speed and threw me on the ground. 

Hitting the ground with a force I saw the room spin once, or twice . Before my view became clearer and saw two people interrupt the fight. A Black haired blue eyed guy and A golden eyed one , they where standing by Wessley's side , Looking at us . 

Everyone went quiet as Johnattan took that as a sign to continue , "What's wrong , Alex?" He mocked kneeling down in front of me grasping me by the arm pulling me up.

"Stop this , Immediately . I do not want my guests fighting , leave alone someone gett-" But Jonathan didn't listen as he drew his fist back ready to strike as the unbelievable happened . As I was trying to push him away I raised my hands above my face , as if it was my father who was striking at me . 

With my eyes forced shut I stood there for .what a minute , hearing gasps around us I looked seeing Jonathan laying on the ground , the entire ground was shaking as If I had threw him into it .

By now the Golden and Blue eyed men where staring at me as if they had found something , as wessley just ran at me , ducking the two friends of Jonathan who where trying to make him trip.

"Alex , O god your okay?" I saw his face was bruised as He hugged me , his entire body was tense as If he was expecting something really bad.

"I-I " What was happening , I felt my energy run out of my body as fast as it had emerged it was gone even quicker.

Feeling myself lean against Wessley I saw the men come nearer and Heard Wesley speak , "Magnus , Alec . I'm sorry -"

"It wasn't your fault , Is she alright?" I felt myself nod tiredly as I still tried to come up with a conclusion for what had happened not even minutes ago.

"Those bastards " The Golden eyed man murmured as I managed to open an eye , feeling the pull to fall back asleep wash over me as I saw him say something but couldn't quite hear or understand him.

"We'll talk about this later , I'll take her home ."

"She can stay here if she-"

"Her father is kind of worried after her mother died , this will just make everything even worse . If she is who you think she is , Then you'll have to explain it to her . She doesn't know anything about... " I felt him move . Although the words didn't go so far that I knew what he was saying but his voice was comforting . It made the confusion and the pain in my back lessen and made me think about nice things . Memories.

"Alex?" I hummed slightly before I felt myself fade away , into a peace full sleep.

 

 

(Not edited)


End file.
